


We Are

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Not everything is perfect, and not everything can be fixed. But we can try.





	We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor has to deal with two parents, with differing opinions concerning him.

"I thought I might find you here." 

Feanor turned his head around to gaze at the newcomer. Then, he turned back around and stared at the calmness of the sea.

"You might have rejected me, but I have never rejected you. I tried so hard to take care of you, like a true parent would, but you never let me." Indis said gently

"Times change." Feanor said slowly "The sea saved my last son, and I have Ulmo to thank for that. My opinions have changed. I was wrong to have blamed you. You never meant any harm."

"Then may we walk together." Indis asked with a smile

"Aye, I'd like that." Feanor offered her his hand and she took it

The two, now reconciled, walked the streets of Valinor together.

Aule stepped out of his forge, and saw them instantly. He made his way to them and studied them for a while.

"I need you to visit my forge, both of you." he finally said "After that, you may wander as you'd please."

Once Feanor and Indis stepped into the forge, they saw a figure bent over the anvil. When the figure turned around to greet them, they recognized him as Mahtan.

"I'll be outside." Indis said quietly

She was gone fairly quickly, and Aule had vanished as well.

"I should hate you." Mahtan said, crossing his arms "But my child still loves you, despite the fact that you threw her aside like common garbage."

Feanor recoiled, both because of the words and the gaze leveled at him.


End file.
